


Filth

by atlanxic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thousand things ey could be wondering about flash through his head. Is ey finally getting curious about whether his or Kuroo's fursona would win in a fight? Does ey need help figuring out if the food in eir fridge is bad? Did he do something to upset em? None of the things he considers prepare him for what Akaashi actually says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filth

**Author's Note:**

> They're both trans. Bokuto is a trans boy and Akaashi is dmab genderqueer. The word slut is used quite a bit but they talk about it before and after. I left the timeframe ambiguous but it's intended to be a couple years post-canon.

Bokuto's phone chimes a bit after 9pm, and his first assumption is that it's Kuroo telling him to get on skype. He's surprised to find a text from Akaashi instead.

>hey

He almost trips over himself responding, it's rare for Akaashi to text him first.

>HEY wats up

>i was wondering, comes the reply

A thousand things ey could be wondering about flash through his head. Is ey finally getting curious about whether his or Kuroo's fursona would win in a fight? Does ey need help figuring out if the food in eir fridge is bad? Did he do something to upset em? None of the things he considers prepare him for what Akaashi actually says.

>the next time we sleep together, could you call me a slut

Bokuto almost drops his phone. For one, the confirmation that there will be a next time is very exciting, but more importantly, he doesn't think of Akaashi that way at all!

>ur not!!!

He replies quickly.

>i kno u made out with kuroo that one time but i make out with kuroo all the time and i dont think im a slut

He pauses to think.

>im not am i??? :0

>no, Akaashi replies.

>no, thats not how i mean it

Bokuto is really confused now.

>???

>i mean

>id enjoy it

That's even more confusing. There's a brief pause.

>you dont have to if it makes you uncomfortable

>no i can!

He replies without thinking about it. It kind of does make him uncomfortable, but not as much as the sinking feeling of thinking he can't do something that would make Akaashi happy, even if it is something weird.

>thanks, Akaashi texts back, and Bokuto thinks he can almost see the slight smile that accompanies the word.

\---

>y do u want me to call u a slut?

Bokuto texts em, presumably at his lunch break. Akaashi, in the middle of class, goes bright red and hopes no one notices. Ey takes a few minutes to formulate an answer.

>i guess feeling embarrassed makes it more intense

Ey hopes he doesn't push it further. Ey knows it's kind of fucked up, and doesn't really want to unpack it more than that.

>is sex embarassin?

>yeah

>your weird

Akaashi bites eir lip, and doesn't reply.

\---

It's nearly two weeks after that when Akaashi finds eirself under Bokuto again. He presses enthusiastic kisses to eir lips, eir jawline, eir neck. His hips against eirs are a comforting sort of weight. Ey arches up against him to test the pressure, and he grinds down against em in reply.

Ey's breathing hard already. Bokuto pulls back to look at em, and breathes, "You're so pretty like this."

Akaashi looks away, flustered. Bokuto leans down to press more kisses to eir neck, still rolling his hips against em.

"Kou," ey murmurs. Ey can feel him smile at the nickname against eir neck. He pulls back to strip his shirt off. Akaashi lets emself stare at his subtle musculature.

"Like what you see?" he asks, and flexes. Akaashi laughs and nods.

He reaches for eir hemline and pulls at eir shirt. Ey lifts eirself briefly off the bed to help him get it off. Ey's not nearly so built as he is, falling more on the slender side, but he takes a moment to stare anyway, before leaning down to bite at eir chest. It had taken em a while to convince him that it was ok to bite, that ey didn't mind the pain. But once he got used to it, he grew to enjoy the way it made eir breath subtly louder, the way it raised red marks on eir skin.

"Bitemarks look good on you," Bokuto says, without thinking about it. And then he pulls back, and Akaashi can practically hear the gears turning in his head. "And I bet you like having them, because you're," he pauses. "A slut."

The almost questioning tone in his voice cracks Akaashi up, sending em into a fit of wheezing giggles. Bokuto pouts above em.

"What?" he asks.

"I'm sorry," Akaashi gasps out. "The way you said it was just too," ey can't finish the sentence. Bokuto huffs loudly.

"Well how should I have said it?" he asks.

"Don't worry about it," Akaashi replies, not really sure.

Bokuto thumbs at eir nipples, and ey arches against his touch, laughter forgotten for the time being. He's still huffy, and Akaashi knows it'll come back to bite em later. Hopefully in a good way.

Several minutes later, they're both nude except for Bokuto's strap-on. He sinks his teeth into eir thigh, a bit harder than usual, and ey can't quite keep down a moan.

"You like that huh," he asks, just a bit of a mean edge to his voice. "Slut."

Akaashi whines. Bokuto's eyes go wide.

"You like that?" he asks again, this time with a wondrous tone to his voice.

Akaashi looks away, blushing brightly. "Yeah," ey replies.

"Even though it's mean?"

"Because it's mean."

"But I don't want to be mean to you," Bokuto says, starting to fret again.

"Please," Akaashi murmurs, not making eye contact.

Bokuto takes a moment to think.

Then he runs his hands up Akaashi's thighs, pushing them apart. Akaashi resists the urge to cover up eir junk.

"You want me to be mean to you?" Bokuto asks again, worry apparent in his voice.

"Yes," Akaashi replies, exasperated. Bokuto's face sets into determination, and he keeps pushing eir thighs until they're touching eir chest. It's uncomfortable, and ey feels exposed. Ey stares up at him, eager to see what he'll do next.

"Weirdo," he murmurs, and checks eir face for a reaction. Ey shivers.

He presses his hips forward until their cocks are touching, and ruts forward a couple times. "What else do you want me to do to you?" he asks, voice just a bit lower than usual.

Akaashi looks away. Ey has some ideas but just saying it is a bit much.

He continues thrusting against em, slow and gentle. He knows it frustrates em.

"Come on, tell me," he urges them on. He sounds genuinely excited, it's endearing.

"I," Akaashi starts. Ey bites eir lip briefly. "I want you to fuck me." It's more mumbled into the pillow than said out loud, but Bokuto positively beams to hear it.

"I'd love to!" He exclaims.

Then he frowns slightly, thinking. "You're not ready yet, though." It's true.

"Wanna help me out with that?" Akaashi asks, trying to pretend the question isn't embarrassing. Bokuto hums and turns around to fish under the bed. Akaashi takes a moment to appreciate the way the straps of his dick frame his ass.

He pops back up, bottle of lube in hand. Akaashi wonders why he didn't grab that while he was grabbing his dick and harness.

"I'd rather watch you do it yourself," he says. Akaashi takes a moment to remember what he means, and then flushes.

"I," he's smiling and holding out the lube for em. Ey feels too warm at the thought. "Okay," ey reaches out and takes it.

Eir legs are still sprawled wide, and Bokuto kneels down between them, close but not too close. Ey can feel his eyes on em.

Ey squeezes a generous dollop of lube onto eir fingers and reaches between eir legs. Bokuto watches, grinning slightly.

"Do you have to watch?" ey mutters, flushed.

"I'd like to," he replies, and then grins wider. "Why, is it embarrassing?"

Akaashi scowls at him, blushing down to eir shoulders. Ey is starting to wonder if telling him eir kink was a good idea.

Ey is really turned on though, admittedly.

Ey slides a finger in. Ey closes eir eyes, trying to focus on relaxing. The angle is a bit awkward, but it feels nice. It's not long before ey adds another. Ey allows eirself to get lost in the sensation, and for a moment ey almost forgets ey has an audience.

Ey's three fingers in when ey feels his breath on eir thigh. Ey opens eir eyes to meet his yellow ones, wide and staring directly at eir face. Ey yelps slightly, and feels a rush of warmth. Bokuto laughs heartily, and ey wonders if ey made any weird noises.

"You're really hot like that, you know," he says. "All splayed out, just for me." Akaashi bites back a whine.

"I think I'm ready," ey tells him.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Yeah," ey replies, breathy.

"Tell me what you want again," he says. For a moment ey wants to hit him, but ey doesn't say that.

Ey closes eir eyes, takes a deep breath, and looks at him. "I want you to fuck me," ey says, and spreads eir legs a bit wider. "Please."

He grins widely. "Slut," he says, as if it's a sweet nickname. Akaashi smiles, too.

He lines himself up and slides in. Akaashi winces slightly at the girth, like ey always does. Ey takes a deep shuddering breath, clenches and unclenches eir fists against the sheets. Bokuto runs his hands up and down eir thighs in a soothing gesture.

A moment later, ey opens eir eyes again and looks up at him. "I'm ready," ey says. He draws his hips back, and then presses them forward again in a halting motion. It takes a couple more thrusts for him to find a rhythm. Akaashi arches eir back and raises eir hips, striving to get just that little bit closer. Ey can feel eir mouth open.

Bokuto pauses for a moment and braces his hands on either side of eir head. When he starts up again, his thrusts are more forceful. The bed rocks with their movements. Akaashi can hear it creaking, can hear their wet sounds and Bokuto panting above eir. Ey can hear eir own breath hitch and stutter. 

And then ey hears Bokuto, voice strained, say, "Touch yourself, slut."

Ey chokes on a moan, and does what he says. Eir breath comes louder. Eir thighs shake. Eir hand stutters against eir dick. He presses deep inside em and manages to hit something just right.

"Right there," Akaashi whines. "Please, oh my god."

"Right," he says, and dutifully does his best to keep that angle. He manages to get it about half the time, but half is enough. A short while later, Akaashi comes messy across eir stomach.

Ey lets emself fall back to the bed with a thump. Bokuto catches his breath above them.

"That was good," ey says, a moment later. Ey squirms out from under him and grabs a tissue off the side table to clean eirself up with.

"Nice," Bokuto replies, grinning. He unbuckles his harness and wiggles out of it, tossing it to the floor beside the bed.

"Anything I can help you with?" Akaashi asks.

He blushes and scratches the back of his head. "I think I came too, actually." he admits.

Akaashi smiles. "I'm glad." Ey flops down on the bed. Ey's really sweaty, and probably in need of a shower, but right now ey thinks eir legs are still too weak. Bokuto flops beside em, one arm thrown over eir chest.

"So that was okay?" he says, not quite a question.

"That was more than okay," Akaashi replies.

"Cool," he murmurs. Akaashi scratches his head idly. A short while later, he's asleep. Now that the sweat is cooling, Akaashi is a bit too cold to sleep above the blankets, but ey's not ready to move quite yet. Ey's comfortable right where ey is.


End file.
